


Dear Santa

by ladydragon76



Series: PrimeScream Advent Challenge 2014 [20]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Rating: PG-13, character: optimus prime, character: starscream, genre: angst, genre: drama, verse: g1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2814143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Starscream writes to Santa.  Optimus is less than amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Santa

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** PrimeScream Advent Challenge 2014  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Characters:** Optimus Prime/Starscream  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** Written for Day 20 of the [PrimeScream Advent Challenge 2014](http://primescream.livejournal.com/54440.html). Prompt is ‘A Letter to Santa’.

“Dear Santa, for Christmas all I want is my frelling mate to get his mind back. You see, he’s fragging well lost it of late, and I’m losing mine putting up with all this out of character asshattery. Feel free to leave said mind on the conversation table under the tree he’s insisted upon despite us being back here on Cybertron. You can enter our home through the Optimus shaped hole I’m about to create in the outer wall,” Starscream recited.

Optimus stared, optics narrowed and pale, body tight with anger, and for that moment Starscream smirked and felt rather justifiably pleased with himself. But then the anger rushed away and tears flooded from blue optics and the Seeker sighed.

“Primus,” he muttered, and crossed to his mate. Starscream didn’t know what the slag was going on, but it had to be monumentally awful if Optimus-fragging-Prime would just breakdown in tears over it. Often. He wished Optimus would _tell_ him what it was too, but that wasn’t happening either. “I’m sorry,” Starscream said, and really meant it.

Optimus merely clung tight and kept his wet face hidden in Starscream’s neck.

**Author's Note:**

> **([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) )**


End file.
